The proposed program is designed to evaluate and document the specific anatomic deformities which characterize each of the various syndromes in craniofacial anomalies and, through carefully controlled longitudinal growth studies in patients admitted to the study at different age levels, to determine the patterns of craniofacial growth in unoperated subjects and the optimal timing and temporal sequence of reconstructive surgical procedures in craniofacial anomalies. This program includes longitudinal studies of specific changes in craniofacial morphology and function resulting from the institution of combined surgical-orthodontic-prosthodontic reconstruction therapy at different age levels in each of the major categories of craniofacial anomalies, and detailed studies of the effects of early surgery in craniofacial growth and morphology. Specific areas of research concentration will include: a) cephalometric analysis of patients with craniofacial anomalies; b) study of effects of surgery in the development of the craniofacial skeleton; c) development of computergraphic cephalometric analysis system; d) development of a protocol for analysis of the postero-antero and basilar cephalometric films; e) development of cephalometric analysis combining different views; and f) development of new techniques in cephalometric analysis.